call_of_duty_rain_of_firefandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Lighthouse
Origin After you find all of the intel in the main story line, there will be a folder on Max's desk labeled "Lighthouse." Reading this folder will unlock unique dialog with Max, Zhanna, ODIN, and Fergus. To hear Fergus' dialog, you'll have to go back into a point of the story before he dies. What is Operation Lighthouse? Operation Lighthouse was a classified Atlas operation for setting up listening posts in various cities, towns, etc, in the US. They are used to monitor suspicious transmissions from Shadow Vanguard and/or other countries. Although, it is New Atlas monitoring the transmissions, not the US Government. This specific event took place in the small town of Dayton, Nevada, and it lasted 6 months. This specific listening post lasted from July 2066 to January 2067. What does a Listening Post look like? An Atlas Listening Post is a either a cabin in the woods, depending on where it's located, or one of the houses in a neighborhood. Of course, it needs to look like someone is living there. There is every appliance a normal house would have, except, one room, typically the master bedroom. What? They need the space. The room where everything takes place is locked tight when no one is in there, every soldier and agent has their own passcode to enter the room. Once their code is entered, whoever is on the other side will open the door, since it can only be opened from the other side, to prevent data leaks. When there is no one there, one of the soldiers or agents has a master key to unlock the door. Responsibilities for the Listening Post Whoever is assigned to the Listening Post, of course there's the keep it clean, clean whatever dishes, etc. But, one of the major responsibilities is to clean up for whoever is assigned next to the Listening Post. Listening Post Bravo Listening Post Bravo was located in the small town of Dayton, Nevada. The agents assigned were from the Task Force 241, the agents were Special Agent's Max Johnson, Fergus Harley, Jack Mitchell, and Zhanna Lubarsky. This specific location of the Listening Post lasted from July 2066 to January 2067. July 2066 July 2nd, 2066 was the day that Listening Post Bravo was put into operation for Operation Lighthouse. But, why did they choose Dayton, Nevada? New Atlas had received intelligence of possible Shadow Vanguard activity in that specific town. So, they tasked the 241 to investigate and said "Hey, why not set up a Listening Post there." And that's exactly what they did. The people thought that Max and Zhanna were the only one's living in the house, well that is where they are very wrong. It was the illusion that Max and Zhanna were the only one's living there, when in reality, it was Max, Zhanna, Fergus, and Mitchell. September 2066 2 months later, on September 21st, Max Johnson had to reveal himself to the Sheriff's Department that he was an Atlas agent, and that arresting him would blow a highly classified operation. The Deputy let him go, and Max rushed back to Bravo, giving the code that the location of the Listening Post may have been compromised to the Sheriff's Department. The moment Max got back to the Listening Post, they started planning their relocation of the Listening Post. Potential locations was a giant plot of land in the middle of the Nevada desert outside of Las Vegas, another was in the mountains of the Nevada side of Lake Tahoe, last potential location was another plot of land in Silver Springs, Nevada. This was a very tough decision for Delta Team, but at the right time, Max's father retired from his current job installing TV and Internet, and was going to open a coffee shop in Silver Springs. They decided that the coffee shop would be a cover for the Listening Post. But, it would take a while for everything to get underway. November 2066 It's been two months since any action happened. So, the team were desperate for some action. Luckily, on a day in late November, a police department needed the assistance of Atlas for a hostage situation, and Delta Team were the nearest Atlas team, so they were dispatched. One of the assailants had someone hostage, while Max tried to negotiate with him. Max convinces the assailant to release the hostages, but then revealed that he had a bomb strapped to him, and it detonated... The blast merely injured everyone, but Max suffered most of the explosion. Thankfully his armor protected him from the shock wave of the blast. But, he got affected by shrapnel. Max was rushed to the hospital by Warbird, and had an emergency operation. Max spent 10 days in the hospital Surge-Ortho wing, and he had to be put on something called a Wound-Vac to speed up the healing of the wounds... December 2066 After the 10 days, Max was released from the hospital, and given desk duty. But after 2 weeks of being out of the hospital, the wounds that were sustained, were fully healed.The doctor had the Wound-Vac removed, and he was medically cleared for duty. It was a really eventful month for the team, as well for New Atlas. As Atlas was speaking with the US Government about turning the town into a full on military base. Which they approved. A week before Christmas, Atlas forces started to have a presence in Dayton, then on December 22nd, "The March on Dayton" took place. Multiple squadrons of Atlas Soldiers and Agents gathered at Listening Post Bravo, and marched in formation to the Sheriff's Department to assert their control. This baffled residents of the town, some of them were even scared of what was going to happen. Atlas Soliders showed up and said "Hey, we're in charge now. So... leave." It was more complicated than that, but they complied, anybody who didn't, were arrested. Unique Dialog This is the unique dialog you unlock when reading the folder. Max Johnson "Ah, Lighthouse. Now that was an eventful six months."